1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device which displays an image may be classified as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, or an organic light emitting diode display, in accordance with the type of a display panel included in the display device.
A known display device protects the display panel with a window formed on the display panel. An anti-reflection (AR) layer is positioned between the window and the display panel, in order to prevent external light from being internally reflected by the display device. However, when the AR layer is positioned between the window and the display panel, it is difficult to prevent external light from being reflected by the window.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.